WF-02MD Virgo II
The WF-02MD (OZ-03MD) Virgo II (aka Virgo II) is a mass produced A.I. controlled space mobile suit and successor unit to the OZ-02MD Virgo in the After Colony time-line. It is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Technology & Combat Characteristics Physically there is not much difference between the Virgo and Virgo II, however the changes that were made significantly improved their combat capabilities. The first major design change were the improved shoulder mounted thrusters that dramatically improved its speed and mobility in space. Because the Virgo II was never used on the Earth it is not known whether or not the thrusters were powerful enough for atmospheric flight. The second modification is the addition of four more planet defenser energy shield generators, essentially doubling its defensive capabilities. The third and final modification was to its armaments. Unlike the previous Virgo model, White Fang equipped the Virgo II with two beam sabers stored below the shoulder joint. Also the slow firing mega beam cannon used on the Virgo was an optional armament for the Virgo II that could be replaced with a standard beam rifle that, although had a lower power rating, had a faster rate of fire. Additionally, the Virgo II mounts storage racks on its thrusters to store the beam rifles. It can also optionally mount a booster unit. http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-087.jpg Armaments ;*Beam Cannon :A powerful beam weapon based on the Vayeate's beam cannon. Though not as powerful as its predecessor it is nonetheless the most powerful weapon mounted on a mass produced machine. The beam cannon of the Virgo II is no longer connected to an energy collector, as it was on the Virgo's right shoulder, allowing it to be swapped out with other weapons when needed. ;*Beam Rifle :A new optional weapon for the Virgo II is a beam rifle that can be used in place of Beam Cannon. The beam rifle is likely based on the model used by the OZ-06MS Leo and OZ-12SMS Taurus mobile suits. White Fang typically preferred to outfit the Virgo II with this weapon for standard combat missions. ;*Beam Saber :Unlike the Virgo the Virgo II is outfitted with a pair of beam sabers, allowing it to perform melee attacks. However these weapons were rarely, if ever, utilized. This is probably for the best as it has been demonstrated many times that mobile doll AIs are simply inferior to a human in the field of close combat. ;*Planet Defensers :A total of eight remote weapons mounted on both the Virgo II's left and right shoulders which are based on the Mercurius's planet defensers. A weapon that is controlled by the Mobile Doll AI and is used to defend itself from a impending attack. They are small disc-shaped objects which are capable of generating an almost-impenetrable energy shield. They are able to repel just about any attack. Over a period of powerful shots, they can be weakened and lose their power to produce an energy barrier. Thanks to combat performed by the original Virgo mobile doll on Earth it has been shown that the planet defensers can overcome Earth's gravity to a limited degree. When low on energy, they can return to the rack on the mobile unit's shoulders for recharging. Special Equipment & Features ;*Mobile Doll AI Control System :Like its predecessor the Virgo II utilized and was controlled by the mobile doll system, negating the need for a human pilot to function. Because it is a computer controlling the Virgo II, it's movements lack innovation, relying on pre-programmed data to determine how it reacts in a given situation. However they were later upgraded to be incorporated in a network that connected each Virgo II to a control room within Libra where a human influenced by an Epyon style Zero System would relay battle orders to the mobile dolls, increasing their combat effectiveness. History Developed by the OZ engineer Tubarov, the creator of the original Virgo, as a successor to the Virgo. Tubarov died during the battle in which White Fang took control of OZ's mobile doll lunar factory. White Fang found his plans and used them, with the parts on hand, to build as many of the new version of the Virgo as they could. Once completed they gave the mobile doll the new model number WF-02MD Virgo II. With that initial army of Virgo II mobile dolls, the White Fang organization began a campaign against OZ and the Romefeller Foundation for the sake of space independence. Once OZ's and Romefeller's presence in space was almost non-existent White Fang's army of Virgo IIs were sent against the Gundams in numerous battle. Despite having a numerical superiority in each battle, the abilities of the five Gundams and the skills of the Gundam pilots were to great, dealing heavy losses to White Fang's forces The Virgo II would be used by White Fang up until their final operation of attempting to drop Libra onto Earth. During the operation the Virgo II army was tasked with defending the battle ship against the combined forces of the Gundams, an army of space Leos led by Treize Khushrenada in the OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II, and the Maganac Corps. Picture Gallery WF-02MD Virgo II.jpg|Original OZ colors virgo_II_front_back.jpg|Virgo II Front/Back virgo_II_mark_simmons.gif|Virgo II Simmons virgo_II_beam_rifle.jpg|Virgo II Backpack and Beam Cannon virgo_II_profile.jpg|Virgo II Notes *The Virgo's name is derived from "Virgo" being the sixth Zodiac sign meaning "Virgin". References External Links *WF-02MD Virgo II on MAHQ.net ja:WF-03MD ビルゴII